pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fuwari Midorikaze
Fuwari Midorikaze is one of the original characters of the PriPara series. She is a natural type idol who uses the brand Coco Flower. She is being used by: Hime Shiratenshi so please ask for permission to use her. If you use her without permission you will get a Warning Ticket. Personality Fuwari is a girl from the Palps so she's European. She is kind, open, free and friendly to everyone even to her pet goats. and to all the animals. She may be new in Parajaku but she tries her best to fit in. Appearance She has yellow hair with a strand on one side is braided to the other and has fuschia-pink colored orbed eyes. Relationships *Laala Manaka - Laala is the first of the main character's she met. She is part of a Dream Team with her and Dressing Pafé called Dressing Flower. *Shion Todo - She is part of a Dream Team with her, Laala, Dorothy and Reona called Dressing Flower. *Dorothy West - She is part of a Dream Team with her, Laala, Shion and Reona called Dressing Flower. They are now best friends like and it was hinted (in the RP only) that Dorothy helps Fuwari with her work. *Reona West - He is part of a Dream Team with her, Laala, Shion and Dorothy called Dressing Flower.In the message of the Dressing Flower (Pripara Summer Collection DX) Leona said that Fuwari is very cute. *Chiharu - Fuwari met Chiharu in PriPara and are great friends due to their love for animals. Fuwari sometimes pretends to be sisters with Chiharu when she's in casual form. *Kazumi Hikawa - They are best friends. Fuwari is very grateful with Kazumi for pushed her to realize her dream. They are part of the unit LUX's. *Hime Shiratenshi - They are best friends. Fuwari is very grateful with Hime for helping pushed her to realize her dream. They are part of the unit LUX's. *Furanzu Ibara - She first meet Furanzu in the Palps and she teached him about her happiness and she fall in love with him, but when Fuwari choose to be Hibiki's Princess the two separated and Furanzu started to hate a bit Fuwari, but they made up and returned to be best friend like once. Trivia * She is the first Natural Idol to debut in PriPara. * Her voice actress, Azusa Satou, also voiced the child character Mitama from Fire Emblem Fates. * She shares the same birthday as Mamori Minamoto from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. * She is the second known idol to not have any wings/feathers. ** She is preceded by Aroma Kurosu and followed by Ajimi Kiki. * In the LUX's her symbol is the emerald. ** She's the designer of the team. * In her freetime she likes running in the grass and climbing the trees. * She's a doctor. (RP only) * She can drink 32 cups of coffee without being nervous. (RP only) * In the anime she's the only one who made a Dream Team with goats. Category:Original PriPara Characters Category:Female Category:CoCo Flower User Category:Idol Category:Natural Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Dressing Flower Category:PriPara Nurse Category:Hime Shiratenshi Category:LUX member Category:ParaPri Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Canon chara